1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a developing cartridge including a memory unit and an image forming apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, image forming apparatuses include a variety of appliances, such as copiers, printers, facsimiles, and Multi Function Peripherals (MFPs), which output image data. Here, MFPs may have functions including copying, printing, scanning, facsimile sending/reception, E-mail transmission, and file transmission.
A developing cartridge in which developer is stored may be separably mounted in a body of an image forming apparatus.
The developing cartridge may need to be refilled periodically because the developer is consumed whenever image data is output to a medium.
Such a developing cartridge may include a memory unit to store information related to the developing cartridge including manufacturer, developer color, developer quantity, remaining developer, etc.
The memory unit having a plurality of terminals is exposed from a housing surface of the developing cartridge.
The exposed memory unit is connected to contacts of an auxiliary board provided in the body of the image forming apparatus by means of the plurality of terminals.
The contacts of the auxiliary board are connected to a control board of the image forming apparatus by means of a harness for transmission of electricity or signals.
The image forming apparatus may need an interior installation space corresponding to the exposed position of the memory unit, the harness between the control board and the contacts of the auxiliary board, or the installation position of the control board. The size of the image forming apparatus (length×width×height) is affected by the installation space.